Destino por los demonios o los dioses
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: El primer demonio, el décimo ángel, Satán y Saldaphon. Eso eran, ahí se encontraban, en un reino consciente donde reinaba el vacío. En medio de ese reino de nada donde nuevamente eran uno, se miraban y comprendían que, hicieran lo que hicieran, era el final de un camino. –¡Feliz cumpleaños LuFFy!


**Disclaimer: **666 Satán le pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.

**Notas: **¡Feliz cumpleaños LuFFy! Vamos a fingir que se cumplió tu sueño, naciste el 31 y esto no tiene ni un solo día de retraso. LOL Ok, hace tiempo había decidido que mi regalo sería de estos dos, pero no espere tener malo el internet justo para Octubre, por lo que tarde en terminar el manga. Por eso me retrase con el regalo, ese es el verdadero motivo XD En fin, ¡Happy Halloween/Birthday! (?)

**Advertencias: **Spoilers del final.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Destino por los demonios o los dioses.<strong>

_Incluso los dioses no luchan contra el destino._

Habían compartido cuerpo, habían juntado almas, habían enfrentado el mismo camino; de alguna manera, a pesar de todo, no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Ruby le había enseñado tantas cosas, lo que era la confianza, la amistad, el amor, sonreír aunque todo se derrumbara a tu alrededor. Ruby le había enseñado a ser fuerte, la verdadera fuerza, la que se obtiene de los lazos y sentimientos que forman las personas; le había tendido la mano y le había mostrado que no tenía porqué estar solo, que ella estaba ahí con él. Incluso esos cuatro años, de una u otra manera, estuvo junto a él. Incluso entonces, cuando su destino los alcanzo y se fundieron en uno al interior de la _kabbalah_, estuvo ahí con él; y ahí, en ese punto, era donde entendía que no estaban hechos para estar juntos, que simplemente no podía ser de esa manera.

El primer demonio, el décimo ángel, Satán y Saldaphon, la negación del ser superior y el espacio en que ejercía algo. Eso eran, justamente, en esos momentos; ahí se encontraban. En un reino consciente donde reinaba el vacío, el interior de la _kabbalah_ donde solo estaban sus mentes unidas en una nada absoluta. Una nada absoluta que se marchaba hacia algún lugar donde, esa misma nada rodeada de miles de millares de información no tocase más que nada. Donde la _kabbalah_ no pudiese volver a ser un arma, donde no pudiesen volver a ser herramientas luchando contra un destino. Y era en ese instante, en medio de esa calma tan absoluta, que se percataba cuan imposible era tenerla. Porque ya, en esos momentos, no era posible arrodillarse y decirle cosas bonitas, no era factible mirarla y hablar de sentimientos encajonados. Porque entonces, en medio de ese reino de nada donde nuevamente eran uno, se miraban y comprendían que, hicieran lo que hicieran, era el final de un camino. Uno de tantos, pero aquel en el que eran algo, dos personas que se querían, dos muchachos que se enamoraban, dos seres que pudieron llegar a tenerse. Acababa ese camino y acababa esa posibilidad, esa opción.

Decir que no lo lamentaba, que no deseaba que fuera de otra manera, sería mentir. Pero sabía, así como nunca se perdería el lazo que lo unía a aquellos que dejo atrás, el sentimiento que lo unía a Ruby nunca se esfumaría a pesar de que nunca se concretara como soñaban todas las personas. Porque el amor era así, se convertía en una necesidad absurda por la que luchar, una que te hacía feliz a su manera así fuese más un cuento de guerras y demonios que uno de princesas y corceles blancos.

Jajamaru podría ser el corcel, Ruby la princesa y los vegetales de Kirin el malvado monstruo que derrotar. Y aunque sabía que no podía ser, reír y pensar en que sería divertido no estaba mal. Tomar a Ruby de la mano mientras Shin se dirigía hacia alguna parte, como si en verdad sostuviese su mano y fuese algo más que un espíritu pendiendo en algo que era todo pero se asemejaba al vacío, y soltar con calma.

–Sería divertido que fueras la reina de mi mundo. –Del que conquiste, y del que soy.

Y oír la suave risa de Ruby, contemplar un suave sonrojo y recibir un «lo sería». Pensar que Ruby era gritona, malhumorada, de mal carácter y mal hablada, y que aún así era el mayor ángel que había visto; lo había salvado del infierno, más de una vez.

Sería divertido que estuvieran allá, en las ruinas donde se conocieron, buscando O-parts legendarias, protegiéndola de cualquier daño, estando a su lado. Sería divertido que hubiese podido ser de otra manera y siguiesen todos juntos. Es divertido que, aún con todo lo sucedido, Ruby sigue ahí. Porque ella le enseñó que no tenía que estar solo, que no todos lo iban a abandonar, que ella nunca se iría.

Han llegado al final del camino que podían trazar juntos, lo que viene es desconocido e intangible. No lo pueden tocar, no pueden estar, no pueden tocarse y estar juntos. Sin embargo, en ese final del camino, Jio es feliz. Ha llegado a ese final, ha trazado todo ese camino, y aunque muchas cosas han pasado Ruby siempre estuvo ahí, de alguna manera siempre estuvo ahí. Incluso ahora, al final del sendero, sigue ahí con una risa queda y sosteniendo una mano que ya no está del todo, aceptando que no puede ser de otra manera y quedándose, a pesar de todo permaneciendo junto a él. Y a Jio le basta eso, saber que no está solo, que nunca tendrá que estarlo. Que no importa donde lleguen, si estira su mano alguien la cogerá, _esta vez_ la cogerá.

Porque aunque no puedan luchar contra el destino, si pudieron luchar por el otro, y el amor siempre estará ahí. Borrando la oscuridad, plantandole una sonrisa, recordándole por qué la ama. Por que lo hará, así los confines del universo sean fríos y vacíos, pues junto a Ruby nada es frío y vacío. Ella es color y vida, siempre lo será, siempre iluminara su infierno y le tendera la mano.

Por eso permanecerá a su lado, aceptando su mano así mantenga un destino intangible. Porque se quieren y siempre lo harán, porque el lazo es más fuerte que el cielo y el infierno, porque venció el Apocalipsis.

Venció su corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>Discúlpame<strong>** está cosa, no logre inspirarme mucho.**

**Espero de guste, en cualquier caso.**

**Nuevamente, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**


End file.
